From the Ashes
'From the Ashes '''is the first DLC for Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The developers, Warhorse Studios, describe it as "''much more like a huge extension on the vanilla game ... because it's integrated into the main quest." After the events of the main game, Pribyslavitz has been rid of the bandits and is now deserted. Lord Divish promotes Henry to bailiff and requests his help in rebuilding the village. Synopsis After you and your comrades-in-arms drove the bandits out of Pribyslavitz, the village was once again left to be slowly swallowed up by the woods. A shame - before being plundered by a renegade Lord, it was no doubt a sprawling, bustling hamlet, judging by the size of the ruined church there, which is all that's left as a remainder of its former prosperity. '' ''You always wondered why the folk never went back to live there, so you were pleasantly surprised to learn that Sir Divish has plans for his former hamlet. You don't know exactly what he has in mind, but you'll be glad to have a hand in it. You're sure to find out in Talmberg what needs to be done. Walkthrough The DLC starts in Talmberg, where you will need to speak to Divish. He will tell you that he has sent his Master Locator, Marius Bilek, to assess the condition of Pribyslavitz, his former hamlet. It is has been in ruin since it was sacked by Havel Medek many years before, and the recent occupation of the bandits has done nothing to improve the situation. Unfortunately, Marius is long overdue, so Divish requests Henry seek him out, starting ''Lost in the Woods''. Travel to Pribyslavitz, where you might want to first take the opportunity to loot the camp, as there are large quantities of valuable abandoned Cuman armour and weapons, that will be lost once work commences. There are a few bandits still lingering around, who have taken Marius prisoner. Convince or threaten them to turn Marius over. Marius requests Henry's help in surveying the land, and will comment on some good locations for planned construction. Ultimately he decides that the task wont be easy, but it can be done - but first, they have to clear the brush, and hire some laborers. Lord Divish arrives and the three men discuss the logistics of rebuilding, which will ultimately cost several tens of thousands of Groschen until people settle in the area and begin producing. Divish, along with Radzig and Hanush, have agreed to invite some of the citizens of Rattay, including the Skalitz refugees, to move to the area. The Lord then appoints Marius to be in charge of the land parcelling and building, to assist the new Bailiff - Henry. However, this is not just an honour - it's an obligation. Henry will need to rebuild the village, maintain order ... and front up the initial cost of all the work. Travel to Rattay and speak to the Bailiff, who will formally announce your promotion and inform the people that they may move to Pribyslavitz and live tax free for five years if they are willing to rebuild the village. By the time Henry returns to Pribyslavitz, some people have already arrived, and Marius has constructed a temporary Rathaus and a labourer's camp. But labour isn't cheap, and there is a chest that Henry will need to fill with gold to pay the workers. Henry will need to decide what to build and when - it's recommended that you focus first on the buildings that will produce your construction materials. Marius will also bring up the subject of his pay, and Henry can choose to either stick to Divish's original contract, give Marius the 25% pay-rise he requests, or even choose to be generous and give the Master Locator more than what he asked for (outcome of this decision not yet known) The key is to carefully manage the incoming and outgoing funds until the village becomes self-sufficient, and even starts generating money. Keep an eye on your expenses by reading your account ledger, which will show the buildings already constructed, as well as their income/cost, how much they increase your reputation, and any potential upgrades. It is important to ensure there are sufficient funds (and you have a good enough reputation), or else Lord Divish will strip you of your title ... and your village. Building Overview Once you decide on a building, several days will instantaneously pass and the building will be completed. Ensure you have sufficient funds to cover at least a week's worth of expenditure. Skilled Labourers - to be Completed Category:DLC